


Born to love you IV

by BigLeoSis



Series: Born to love you [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Hux, Alternate Universe - ABO, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega!Ben, loving hux, loving leia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Born to love you IV

**Born to love you IV**

Hux versuchte noch immer die Nachrichten zu verarbeiten, die ihm der Arzt gerade überbracht hatte.  
Wie bereits bei Padmes Geburt war alles ziemlich schnell gegangen. Er hatte nur noch die fertig gepackte Tasche geschnappt und war mit Ben ins Krankenhaus gefahren, als seine Wehen eingesetzt hatten.  
Padme war bei Rey und er brauchte sich um sie keine Gedanken machen.  
Er hatte all seine Aufmerksamkeit Ben widmen können. Dieser hatte sich unter Schmerzen gewunden, hatte kaum noch atmen können als sie nach einer schier nicht enden wollender Fahrt im Krankenhaus angekommen waren.  
Hux hatte seinem Mann einen Rollstuhl besorgt und Ben wäre ihm auf dem Parkplatz beim aussteigen beinahe ohnmächtig geworden. Die Schwestern und Ärzte hatten Ben schnell untersucht und das ernste Gesicht des Arztes hatte zum ersten Mal eine wirkliche Welle von Panik in Hux ausgelöst.  
Sie hatten nicht lange gewartet, sondern hatten Ben sofort in den OP gebracht und hatten Hux einfach stehen lassen.

Er hatte gewartet. Stunde um Stunde um Stunde …   
Leia war vor einer Weile gekommen und sie warteten nun gemeinsam auf Nachrichten von Ben. Es war beruhigend für Hux, dass Leia bei ihm war. Er hatte sich selbst nie sehr auf seine Familie verlassen können, hatte den Kontakt zu seinem Vater endgültig abgebrochen, als er hierher gezogen war. Er wusste weder, dass er verheiratet war, noch das er ein Kind hatte und das Zweite gerade auf dem weg war. Hux verband nichts mehr mit ihm.  
Und die Organa-Solo Familie hatte ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen. Sie waren ihm eine ebenso große Stütze geworden, wie sie Ben in all den Jahren gewesen war. Und Hux konnte Leia neben sich dulden, weil sie seine Angst um Ben verstehen konnte … weil sie vermutlich ähnlich fühlte wie Hux selbst.  
Und dann war Bens Arzt endlich gekommen … Leia hatte ihn sanft angestupst und Hux war aus seinem unruhigen Halbschlaf aufgeschreckt und sofort aufgesprungen, als er den anderen Mann gesehen hatte.  
Dieser wirkte ebenso müde, wie er sich fühlte.  
Leia hatte sich neben ihm erhoben und ihre Hand sanft auf seinen Arm gelegt.

„Wie geht es Ben?“ fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Und Hux war ihr so endlos dankbar, dass sie diese Frage stellte, da er seiner Stimme nicht vertraute.

Der Arzt räusperte sich kurz. „Es geht Mr. Hux-Solo den Umständen entsprechend. Der Kaiserschnitt verlief soweit ganz gut und ihr Sohn befindet sich im Moment auf dem Weg hierher.“ Der Mann stockte kurz und Hux wusste, dass noch mehr kommen musste.  
„Allerdings stellten sich nach dem Kaiserschnitt Komplikationen ein. Ihr Sohn … ihr Mann hörte nicht auf zu bluten und wir mussten eine Notoperation bei ihm durchführen. Wir haben alles versucht, die Blutungen zu stillen und es gelang uns schließlich. Leider bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir seinen Uterus retten konnten und ob er in Zukunft in der Lage sein wird, Kinder zu empfangen … das alles wird sich mit der Zeit zeigen. Leider mussten wir ihn auch in einen künstlichen Schlaf verlegen, damit er sich von den Strapazen erholen kann. Wir lassen ihn in Kürze auf die Intensivstation verlegen. Auch wenn er keine künstliche Beatmung benötigt und selbstständig atmet, so können wir ihn dort bei weitem besser beobachten.“

„Wann wird Ben aufwachen?“ Leia.

„Das können wir im Moment leider nicht sagen. Er hat viel Blut verloren und er ist sehr schwach. Es wird sich im Laufe der nächsten Stunden zeigen. Sie können zu ihm, sobald er auf der Station ist, Peggy wird sie zu ihm bringen.“

Die Türen zum OP öffneten sich wie auf Kommando und eine Schwester kam heraus, schob ein kleines Bett vor sich, mit welchem sie vor Hux und Leia stehen blieb. Sie schenkte ihnen Beiden ein strahlendes Lächeln, ehe sie das kleine Würmchen aus dem Bettchen hob und vorsichtig in Hux's Richtung hielt.

„Ihr Sohn, Sir.“

Hux war im Moment nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen und es war Leia, die das kleine Bündel nun in ihre Arme nahm.  
Hux versuchte noch immer die Nachricht des Arztes zu verarbeiten.  
Ben war auf der Intensivstation … er … er hatte viel Blut verloren … lag im künstlichen Schlaf …  
Das … das war so nicht geplant gewesen. Sie hatten mit höchstens drei Tagen im Krankenhaus gerechnet, wie damals bei Padme und danach hatten sie nach Hause gehen wollen und das Baby in ihrem zu Hause willkommen heißen. Sie hatten die Party für ihre Freunde schon geplant gehabt …  
Und jetzt … jetzt wusste man nicht einmal, wann oder ob Ben aufwachen würde …

Ein lautes Schluchzen rang sich seine Kehle empor und er verlor den Halt unter den Beinen. Er hatte sich in der Öffentlichkeit noch nie die Blöße gegeben so emotional zu sein.  
Doch hier ging es um Ben … seinen Mann, seinen Liebsten … die Liebe seines Lebens …

Hux spürte wie sich zwei Arme sanft um seine Schultern schlossen und er in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde. Er ließ sich von Leias Wärme und Zuversicht gefangen nehmen und ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.  
Hux konnte sie nicht verstehen, hörte die Worte nicht, die sie in sein Ohr flüsterte. Spürte nur ihren ruhigen Herzschlag, ihre Wärme, ihre Finger die durch sein Haar strichen, über seinen Rücken, seine Arme, ihre Wange die sich an seine Stirn drückte.

„Es wird alles gut Ethan … wir können jetzt nach Ben sehen. Und danach kümmern wir uns ein wenig um den Kleinen okay?“  
Leias Hände legten sich um Hux's Wangen und sie zwang ihn sanft, in ihre Augen zu sehen.  
„Ich weiß es kling hart Ethan, aber du musst dich jetzt zusammen reißen. Für dich, für Ben, für Padme und für euren Sohn! Ben braucht dich jetzt! Kannst du für ihn da sein Ethan?“ Hux nickte kurz und versuchte seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen.  
„Das dachte ich mir. Und nun werden wir mit Peggy gehen, die uns zu Ben bringt, okay?“

Hux nickte erneut und riskierte zum ersten Mal einen Blick in das kleine Bettchen, welches Peggy mit sich gebracht hatte. Darin lag ein kleines Bündel, mit einem hübschen Gesicht und grünen Augen, die neugierig zu ihm aufsahen.  
Er trat einen Schritt näher an das Bett und Peggy schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, ehe sie das Baby erneut heraushob und es in Hux's wartende Arme legte.

„Er hat ein kräftiges Stimmchen,“ meinte sie. „Sie können ihn gerne mit zu ihrem Mann nehmen. Ich denke, er sehnt sich sehr nach seinem Vater und es wird auch die Genesung ihres Mannes fördern, wenn ihr Sohn bei ihm ist. Hatten sie sich denn schon auf einen Namen geeinigt?“

Hux hob seinen Blick für einen kurzen Augenblick und sah auf die Schwester. Ben und er hatten sich in den letzten Wochen immer wieder über Namen für das Baby unterhalten. Aber da sie das Geschlecht nicht gewusst hatten, hatten sie sich auch noch nicht festgelegt. Es gab engere Kandidaten und Wünsche von beiden Seiten.

„Ich … wir … nein haben wir nicht. Ich würde mit dieser Entscheidung auch noch gerne warten, bis Ben wieder wach ist.“

„Natürlich Mr. Hux. Möchten Sie Ihren Sohn tragen oder sollen wir ihn wieder ins Bettchen legen, bevor wir zu ihrem Mann gehen?“

Hux's Blick wanderte erneut zu seinem Sohn und wie er friedlich in seinen Armen lag. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein … nein er wollte das Leben, welches Ben und er erschaffen hatten, nicht aus den Händen geben. Er wollte ihn halten. Denn es gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit und es machte das ganze ein wenig erträglicher für ihn.  
Peggy schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln, ehe sie Leia und ihm den Weg auf die Intensivstation zeigte. Der Gang war still, bis auf das gelegentliche Piepen der Geräte. Peggy blieb vor einer geschlossenen Tür stehen, öffnete sie ein Stück und warf einen Blick hinein, ehe sie sie ganz aufzog und Hux mit seiner Schwiegermutter nach drinnen brachte.

Ben lag auf einem Bett, zu dessen Seiten eine Menge Maschinen und Geräte standen, die Hux alle nicht kannte. Er hatte nur Augen für seinen Partner. Er war so blass und seine Augen wirkten eingefallen und es war, als ob jegliches Leben aus ihm gewichen war.   
Das alles kam Hux so surreal vor, als er vor dem Bett stand und Ben betrachtete. Noch gestern hatten sie zusammen Spaß gehabt, hatten den Tag im Garten verbracht, hatten zusammen gekocht und mit der ganzen Familie zu Abend gegessen, hatten Padme am Abend gemeinsam ins Bett gebracht und anschließend über ihre Pläne für die nächsten Wochen gesprochen, als sie in ihrem Bett gelegen hatten.  
Und innerhalb von ein paar Stunden hatte sich alles geändert.  
Einfach alles.

Leia hatte einen Stuhl neben das Bett von Ben getragen und zwang Hux jetzt mit sanften Druck, sich zu setzen. Sie selbst holte sich anschließend einen zweiten, setzte sich neben ihn und betrachtete ihren schlafenden Sohn.  
Sie legte sanfte eine Hand auf Bens Schienbein und ließ ihren Daumen sanft kreisen.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich vermutlich nicht hören kannst Ben. Aber ich möchte dir das dennoch sagen. Wir brauchen dich hier und ich möchte, dass du dich verdammt nochmal zusammen reißt und so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Koma aufwachst. Dein Mann und deine Kinder brauchen dich sehr und auch dein Vater und ich wünschen uns nichts sehnlicher, als das du zurückkommst. Bitte Ben … bitte wach einfach auf …“ Leias Stimme brach ab und sie wandte ihr Gesicht von Hux ab.

Er legte seine freie Hand auf ihre und drückte sie fest.  
Leia konnte wirklich verstehen, was im Moment in ihm vorging.

**=*=**

Hux wusste nicht, wie viele Tage vergangen waren, als ihn die Stimme seiner Tochter aus einem unruhigen Schlaf riss. Er war erneut auf dem Stuhl neben Bens Bett eingeschlafen und ihr Sohn schlief ruhig in dem kleinen Bettchen neben ihm.

„Papa?“ Als sich Padmes Hand auf seinen Arm legte, schreckte er hoch.

„Padme,“ sagte Hux verschlafen. „Was … was machst du hier?“

Hux setzte sich langsam auf und sah in die braunen Augen seiner Tochter. Sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und ohne zu zögern, hob er Padme hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Sehnsüchtig schmiegte sich das Mädchen an ihn.

„Ich dachte, du würdest sie vielleicht sehen wollen,“ kam die zögernde Stimme von Rey aus der Tür.

Sie hatte den Raum nicht weiter betreten und Hux deutete ihr mit einem Kopfnicken an, doch reinzukommen. Er küsste Padme auf die Wange und sie klammerte sich an ihn.

„Danke Rey,“ meinte Hux mit verschlafener Stimme, ehe er sich an seine Tochter wandte.. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so wenig Zeit für dich habe Padme. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Aber ich kann deinen Daddy nicht allein lassen. Er braucht mich und ich würde so gern bei ihm sein, wenn er aufwacht.“

„Das verstehe ich Papa. Aber ich wollte dich sehen und Tante Rey war so lieb und hat mich hierher gebracht. Ich möchte auch ein wenig bei Daddy und Dan sein.“ Padmes Arme schlangen sich noch ein wenig fester um Hux.

„Dan?“ fragte Hux.

„Den Namen haben Daddy und ich ausgesucht, falls es ein Junge wird,“ gestand Padme mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. „Wir wollten dich damit überraschen. Und Daddy konnte es dir bis jetzt noch nicht sagen.“

Hux Hand legte sich an Padmes Kopf und er drückte sie fest an sich.  
Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen wirklich sträflich vernachlässigt. Ständig in der Obhut von Rey oder Phasma. Wenn er einmal zu Hause gewesen war, dann nur um schnell zu duschen oder frische Sachen für sich und das Baby zu holen.  
Und dann hatte sie sich auch noch einen Namen für das Baby überlegt. Mit Ben.

„Wann?“ fragte er überwältigt.

„Als ich mit Daddy bei einer seiner Untersuchungen war. Der Arzt hat uns gefragt, ob wir es wissen wollen und ich musste Daddy versprechen, dass ich es nur wissen darf, wenn ich dir nichts verrate. Und ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten.“ Padme schmiegte ihr Gesicht fest an Hux Schulter.  
„Aber ich dachte, jetzt wo Daddy solange schläft sollte ich es dir vielleicht sagen.“ In Padmes Augen waren Tränen getreten.

„Oh Padme,“ seufzte Hux. 

Er umarmte das kleine Mädchen fest und stand mit ihr im Arm auf. Er blickte zu Rey und bot ihr mit einem Kopfnicken seinen Stuhl an.  
An Bens Zustand würde sich wohl in den nächsten eineinhalb bis zwei Stunden nichts ändern. Und seinem Sohn würde es bei Rey auch gut gehen. Sie hatte schon ein gewisses Talent mit Padme gezeigt. Und er vertraute der jungen Beta. Einfach auch aus dem Grund, weil Ben ihr immer vertraut hatte.  
Rey nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz und hob Dan aus seinem Bettchen. Der kleine Junge war ein braves Baby, schlief die meiste Zeit des Tages und wenn er mal wach war, wollte er eigentlich nur gefüttert werden.

Hux verließ mit Padme das Zimmer und ging den Gang nach vorne, zum Aufzug. Er fuhr mit seiner Tochter nach unten und ging dann raus in den Park des Krankenhauses. Es war nicht so kalt, weshalb er sich auch keine Gedanken über Padmes Jacke gemacht hatte. Ihre Beine und Arme waren noch immer fest um seinen Körper geschlungen.

„Weißt du,“ setzte Hux an. „Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich Pfirsich. Nicht jedes Mädchen wäre in dieser Situation so tapfer wie du. Und ich bin stolz, dass du es so lange ausgehalten hast und das du Daddys und dein Geheimnis bewahrt hast. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich in den letzten Tagen so wenig für dich da war und das du die ganze Zeit mit Phasma, Rey oder Granny verbringen musstest.“  
Padmes Arme schlangen sich erneut ein wenig fester um seinen Hals und sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seines.  
„Aber bald bin ich wieder mehr für dich da. Wenn es Daddy besser geht, werde ich auch wieder mehr zu Hause sein.“

„Ich will, dass Daddy auch nach Hause kommt,“ schniefte Padme leise.

Hux' Weg führte sie zu einer nahen Bank, welche in der Sonne stand und er ließ sich mit Padme nieder. Erst jetzt bemerkte er langsam, wie die letzten Tage ihren Tribut forderten. Er war müde und am Ende seiner physischen und psychischen Kräfte.  
Und auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht gesund für ihn war, konnte er es nicht über sich bringen und Ben allein lassen. Sie hatten sich einst geschworen in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten füreinander da zu sein und an diesen Schwur hielt Hux nun eisern fest.  
Auch wenn es ihn vermutlich noch um den Verstand bringen würde.

„Das wünsche ich mir auch Pfirsich. Ich wünsche mir ehrlich gesagt im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als das Ben wieder aufwacht und nach Hause kommt. Er fehlt mir ...“ gestand Hux seiner Tochter.

„Mir auch Papa,“ antwortete Padme.

Hux küsste sie auf die Stirn und arrangierte Padme ein wenig anders auf seinem Schoß, damit sie bequemer sitzen konnte. Sie löste ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte sich gegen seinen Oberkörper. Hux wunderte sich immer wieder, wie seine Tochter so schnell hatte groß werden können.  
Manchmal kam es ihm immer noch so vor, als ob er sie erst gestern zum ersten Mal in seinem Arm gehalten hatte, als er mit Ben im Krankenhaus gewesen war.

„Wie war deine Woche?“ fragte Hux sie, um ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

„Hmmm,“ seufzte Padme. „Anstrengend … und langweilig. Wir multiplizieren gerade in der Schule, aber das haben wir ja zu Hause schon geübt und ich kann es ja schon ziemlich gut. Die Lehrerin hat mich gelobt deswegen. Und ich durfte mit Grandpa zum einkaufen fahren und dann mit ihm kochen. Und er hat auch ganz viel mit mir gespielt … ich glaube er vermisst Daddy auch sehr.“

Hux' Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Grandpa wirkt traurig, seit Daddy im Krankenhaus ist. Er ist nicht so fröhlich wie sonst und auch nicht so gesprächig … aber er versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, damit ich nicht traurig werde.“

Es faszinierte Hux, wie viel seine sechsjährige Tochter schon von ihrer Umwelt mitbekam und drückte sie wieder fest an sich. Es war unglaublich, wie sehr Ben allen zu fehlen schien. Selbst Han, der noch nicht einmal im Krankenhaus gewesen war, seit Dan auf der Welt war. Aber er war auch noch nie wirklich der Mensch großer Gefühle gewesen … ebenso wenig wie er. Er hatte sich selbst in all der Zeit noch nichts anmerken lassen, außer dem einen Moment kurz nach Dans Geburt.

„Den Grandpa ist ein guter Mensch Padme und ich bin froh, dass wir Grandpa und Granny haben.“

„Ich auch,“ seufzte Padme. „Sonst hätte ich die ganze Zeit bei Tante Phasma bleiben müssen. Und die kocht immer so seltsame Sachen.“ Padme zog ein angewidertes Gesicht, welches Hux zum lachen brachte.

„Phasma hat einen exquisiten Geschmack, was Essen betrifft. Aber er ist möglicherweise nicht gerade für Kindergaumen geeignet.“ Hux lupfte Padme ein wenig, ehe er sich von der Bank erhob. „Wir sollten deinen Daddy nicht so lange alleine lassen, sonst kommt er möglicherweise noch auf dumme Gedanken.“

Padme lachte leise und hielt sich an ihrem Vater fest, während er sie wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus brachte. Hux lehnte sich im Inneren des Fahrstuhls an die Wand und küsste Padmes Wange, was sie erneut leise kichern ließ.

„Ich liebe dich Baby,“ flüsterte er gegen ihre zarte Haut.

„Lieb dich auch Papa.“

Als sie in ihrem Stockwerk angekommen waren, verließen die Beiden das Gefährt und Hux ging den Gang hinunter. Er blieb einen Moment stehen, als er das aufgeregte Gewusel vor Bens Zimmer bemerkte, ehe er den Griff um Padme festigte und die letzten Meter mit ihr auf dem Arm zum Zimmer lief.

„... im Bett bleiben! Sie sind viel zu schwach!“ hörte Hux eine Schwester schimpfen, als er in die Tür trat.

Was er dann erblickte, ließ sein Herz einen kurzen Moment aussetzen und Padme auf seinem Arm laut aufschreien. Sie kämpfte sich aus seinem Halt und überwand die drei Meter bis zum Bett. Hux hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr so flink erlebt, denn in Null Komma Nichts war sie bei Ben und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

„Daddy,“ schluchzte sie. „Daddy du bist wach!“

Ben schien im ersten Moment nicht zu wissen, wie ihm geschah und auch die Schwester hörte auf, mit ihm zu schimpfen. Bens Arme schlangen sich um seine Tochter und er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, presste seine Nase tief in ihre roten Haare.  
Hux ging einen Schritt in das Zimmer hinein und Bens Blick hob sich, sah zu ihm auf.

„Ethan ...“ kam es leise von seinem Mann.

Der Ton von Bens Stimme ließ Hux alles vergessen und mit drei Schritten war er bei seinem Mann und zog ihn eine knochenbrechende Umarmung.

„Was ist los? Was ist passiert?“ fragte Ben mit zitternder Stimme, als er einen Arm um Hux legte.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren,“ schluchzte er gegen Bens Schulter. „Mach so etwas nie wieder, hörst du Benjamin Solo! Ich brauche dich noch!“

„Ich würde dich nie allein lassen,“ flüsterte Ben in sein Ohr. „Aber was ist passiert?“ forderte er erneut zu wissen.

Hux löste sich von seinem Mann und wischte sich kurz über die Augen. „Es gab Komplikationen während Dans Geburt. Du bist danach ins Koma gefallen und die Ärzte gaben keine gute Prognose für dich.“

„Dan ...“

„Es geht ihm gut. Er ist wohlauf und gesund. Er ist ein kleiner Sturkopf, wie sein Vater.“

Ben löste sich ein von Hux und gab Padme an ihn, ehe er vorsichtig aufstand und zu dem kleinen Beistellbett ging. Er kniete sich daneben und strich mit einem Finger über die rosige Wange seines Sohnes.  
Padme und Hux betrachteten das Bild vor sich und teilten einen kurzen Blick miteinander. Es war das erste Mal seit Bens Einlieferung, dass sich ein warmes und ehrliches Lächeln auf Hux Lippen schlich.

„Hux … ich möchte nach Hause.“

„In ein paar Tagen,“ lächelte er. „Wenn die Ärzte sicher sind, dass du wieder vollkommen gesund bist.“

Der Blick, welchem ihm Ben gab, hätte vermutlich jeden anderen in die Flucht geschlagen. „Ich … möchte … nach … Hause … JETZT!“ Das letzte Wort betonte er kräftig.

„Daddy ist zurück.“ lachte Padme und auch Hux konnte das Lachen nicht zurückhalten.

„Ja, Daddy ist wieder da.“


End file.
